


Uno spettacolo nello scantinato

by tailorstales_11



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Community: fanwriter.it, Day 23, I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M DOING BUT AT THIS POINT I DON'T CARE ANYMORE, M/M, PLEASE EAT, ReiKoga - Freeform, Writober 2019, honestly hope you'll enjoy this i'm really happy of how it turned out, prompt: biting, they deserve more appreciation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 18:51:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21150521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tailorstales_11/pseuds/tailorstales_11
Summary: [...]Non si lamenta granché per la scelta di quel luogo, con sua enorme sorpresa. Offre tutta l’intimità di cui hanno bisogno, e l’odore stantio di quei vecchi abiti di scena passa in secondo piano rispetto a quella nota di vaniglia addosso all’altro, forse troppo opprimente e che gli dà alla testa quasi quanto le labbra di Rei che marchiano il suo collo pezzo per pezzo cancellando ogni traccia di purezza. Facendolo suo in ogni modo possibile, con la grazia di un nobile e la fame che si respira nel peggiore dei bordelli.[...]





	Uno spettacolo nello scantinato

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt writing la Reikoga e honestly sono stranamente sorpresa di come sia venuta fuori? Questi due si meritano tanto amore, li amo e amo il loro rapporto  
Enjoy!!!
> 
> P.S: piccola nota, è ambientato durante la festa di Halloween dell'Accademia!!!

**È** umido il vecchio scantinato in cui la scuola ha ordinato lo spostamento dei vecchi abiti del club di teatro. È umido, e insieme a quel tanfo vi si aggiunge l’odore nauseabondo della muffa e di quei vecchi vestiti rovinati dal tempo, vestiti che straripano dai numerosi scatoloni disseminati su tutto il pavimento e dai vari scaffali che rendono quello spazio claustrofobico. Un ciclone, di cui loro sono al centro.

Sakuma conosce ogni angolo di quell’Accademia e Koga ha perfino smesso di domandarsi come faccia a sapere anche di quel luoghi più bui, dimenticati perfino da qualsiasi studente o insegnante che metta piede nella scuola.

Non si lamenta granché per la scelta di quel luogo, con sua enorme sorpresa. Offre tutta l’intimità di cui hanno bisogno, e l’odore stantio di quei vecchi abiti di scena passa in secondo piano rispetto a quella nota di vaniglia addosso all’altro, forse troppo opprimente e che gli dà alla testa quasi quanto le labbra di Rei che marchiano il suo collo pezzo per pezzo cancellando ogni traccia di purezza. Facendolo suo in ogni modo possibile, con la grazia di un nobile e la fame che si respira nel peggiore dei bordelli.

Koga non sa perché ha acconsentito, ma sa che Rei è il più dolce dei veleni, che quelle sue mani tese verso di lui altre non sono state che la tentazione di un demone verso cui però di fronte si trova debole, privato quasi della sua volontà. O sarebbe meglio dire che la sua volontà, quella seppellita negli angoli più profondi del suo cuore, viene in realtà a galla di fronte alla presenza di Rei Sakuma.

Si aggrappa a lui nel momento in cui il più grande lo morde per l’ennesima volta.

Ha perso il conto di quanti segni Rei gli ha già lasciato e non osa nemmeno tentare di riprenderlo; non c’è speranza di stare al suo passo. Non c’è speranza, non quando Rei lo spinge con insistenza contro quel tavolo su cui Koga poggia, non quando le sue mani lo tengono fermo per i fianchi e Koga le sente dentro di sé quasi che la loro forma si stia legando a lui. Quasi che quelle siano da tempo destinate a stare sul suo corpo e lui le accolga senza battere ciglio. Senza battere ciglio ma gridando tramite le proprie membra, trasformando quei gemiti che non possono innalzarsi nelle sue unghie che affondano invano tra la moltitudine di strati del costume da vampiro di Rei. Vorrebbe strapparglielo, buttarlo via insieme a quegli abiti dimenticati e respirare la sua anima, respirare il suo corpo contro il suo, avvicinarsi a lui nonostante lo spazio angusto e la remota possibilità di essere scoperti.

Non sono cose che gli importano, cose di cui ha il terrore, perché Koga in quel momento si solleva e trova, in mezzo a quella moltitudine superflua di strati che Rei veste, quel piccolo accesso alla sua pelle candida come una rosa illuminata dalla luna e vi affonda i denti.

Rei sussulta su di lui, perde per un istante il controllo e a Koga basta quello. Le sue labbra si inarcano in un sorriso mentre lo tira verso di sé, mentre la sua bocca vaga in quel punto che fa perdere la testa al suo leader, mentre lo schiocco dei baci e dei sospiri non si cura più di mantenere un profilo basso ma si libra, senza le catene del pudore a trattenerlo, e si confonde con i suoni attutiti della festa di Halloween che giungono lontani dall’esterno.

Ma Koga non ha orecchio, per quelli, perché troppo concentrato sui gemiti di Rei, su quei suoni che nessuno strumento sarà mai in grado di riprodurre perché troppo intimi, troppo segreti perché le corde di una chitarra o i tasti di un piano possano anche solo captarne la vera essenza.

Basta poco, un attimo di esitazione da parte sua, l’essersi perso in quella musica che desta la sua anima per permettere a Rei di ricominciare, a Rei di continuare a marchiarlo in nuovi punti appena scoperti, liberati dalle sue silenziose mani che si sono aggirate indisturbate tra i bottini della camicia, indisturbate agli occhi del loro guardiano annebbiato dal modo in cui ha fatto risuonare l’anima del maggiore.

E Koga cede, abbatte ogni resistenza quando sono i suoi gli abiti che rovinano sul pavimento, che si accantonano accanto a quei vecchi costumi di opere teatrali che hanno rappresentato tanti volti diversi, tanti caratteri diversi.

Ora anche lui è un attore di teatro, un attore chiamato a rappresentare il piacere attraverso le sue mani che corrono sulla schiena di Rei, attraverso i suoi gemiti che non ha più bisogno di controllare.

Rei affonda nuovamente i denti nelle sue carni e Koga, immerso nella sua parte, butta la testa all’indietro per lasciargli più accesso mentre il nome del leader degli Undead si innalza, spezzato, tra quegli abiti che sono gli unici spettatori della loro messa in scena.


End file.
